Serpent Den
by MissxM.A.R
Summary: Oblivious to the world around them, the Potter twins find out that their life will drastically change. They will be thrown into a world so different from the one they had been brought up in, and the Twins will realize that there's a dark side to glory.
1. Prologue

**Description: **Twins were hard to come by in both worlds, but what if Harry Potter had a twin too? How would the wizarding world turn out with a savior to their world and a sister who has a few things up her sleeve as well?

**Note: **I do no own Harry Potter. Also this is a prelude to another story with a Twilight crossover. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

Number 4 private drive seemed like the perfect house on the outside. The lawn was always kept up along with the garden, and the cars always had a shine to them that not many had in Little Winging. Neighbors were envious of the picture perfect home that they saw whenever they passed, but their minds always wondered about the twin children that were sometimes seen tending the gardens in lawns.

The male twin, Harry Potter, sat next to his sister Selene as they were pulling weeds from the garden. It was Dudley's birthday today, and they were left behind to tend the gardens like they always were. Both jet haired children worked tediously, in fear that Vernon, their fat uncle, would come up from behind them and whip them with his belt. Even at the sight of a hug the two would cringe.

The twins looked alike in almost every way. Same hair, except Selene had longer hair that fell down to her waste, pale complexion, emerald eyes, and skinny forms that were far too skinny for 10 year olds. Their cheeks were a bit hollow, but they both still had pleasant smiles on their faces. The other two differences was that Harry had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and a pair of glasses. Selene didn't. The only odd thing about her was that she had the knack of feelings things. She could feel when something was going to happen, and sometimes would know who it was going to happen too. To Selene, she was just following instinct. Although her instincts sometimes got her in trouble.

"Hey Harry?" asked Selene in her soft voice as she pulled out another weed.

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Something's going to happen," she confessed as a snake slithered passed them and Harry said something to it in his own little language. Harry really didn't know how he could talk to snakes. Another little quirk that he kept from his uncle. Vernon wasn't a man for nonsense, as he put it.

"Like what?"

Selene shrugged as she pulled out another weed. "I don't know. I just feel like something's gonna happen."

Harry looked at his sister in confusion. She was always vague, but Harry still loved her. Something he didn't really get what she was saying or why, but when she said something was going to happen it usually did. "Alright. Well all we can do is keep alert I guess."

The twins looked at each other and nodded in agreement. None saw the stone still cat gazing at them as they continued their work, and the owls that were swooshing overhead.

**A/N: **Review if you'd like too. Also, Emerald Fire readers, you'll see that I'm totally switching everything up in this story. I think it's for the best, and I switched Alana's name to Selene. Just because I like the name better.


	2. Part 1 Year 1

**Surface of Truth  
**

Sadness filled his eyes as he watched the letter burn that was addressed to him and his sister. Harry didn't even get to open it before Vernon snatched it away and threw it into the fireplace. A sadistic smile was on that fat man's face, and Harry did his best to control the temper that he didn't even know he had. Selene was nowhere to be in sight. Petunia had put her in their cupboard as punishment for not weeding a small section of the front that was blocked by a huge maple tree.

"This is the last letter you will ever see that is addressed to you boy," the man said in hate as he grabbed the raven by the collar and started to drag him towards the cupboard. Dudley passed them sneering in glee as he watched the sight. Petunia peered out from the kitchen, gazing at Harry before disappearing into the kitchen. Harry struggled against those meaty hands, but the motion was to no avail. Soon he was thrown into the cupboard, crashing into his sister who had her nose in a book.

"Harry!" she screeched as the door was shut and locked. The single lamp illuminated the small space and Selene scooted over so her brother had room to stretch out. "Shout or something next time please," she said in a timid voice while looking back at her book. The title, from what Harry could read, was _Hogwarts: A History_. The same school that was on those letters.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned.

Selene shrugged while turning the page. "When I was put in here, it was already on my pillow. It's rather interesting." She looked up at him after a while. "There was also this…" she trailed off softly while giving him a letter. The same duplicate of the ones that were thrown into the fire. "I have one too. Already opened it in fact," she said with a sheepish grin.

Harry looked at his sister, and then back at the letter. "Was this what you were feeling?"

Selene shrugged again, a habit in a way. "I don't know, but the feelings I'm getting are both good and bad. So I don't really know what to think of it." She gazed at her brother who was looking at the letter dubiously. "Oh go on! Open it. I did with mine and I'm still alive," she giggled softly before going back to her book. Her chin rested on her knuckle, and she had a thoughtful frown embedded on her face. Harry really didn't know what to think though. He trusted his sister to no end, and she was, indeed, still alive. "Open it," she said impatiently. "Or I'll do it for you."

"Fine," he sighed while tearing open the letter. "If it makes you all that happy." Harry unfolded the letter, reading the contents within it with eyes that soon became wide. A school? For wizards and witches? It didn't make sense to him, at first. Then he started to remember all those times he had made things explode when he let his temper get the best of him. Or when he needed something and it appeared right next to him when it wasn't there before. It just didn't make sense, and yet it did all at once. He glanced over at his sister. How could see be so calm about it? She did have the ability to hide emotions pretty well, unlike him. Maybe she was feeling the same confusion that he was? He wasn't really sure. Even through their bond they could both close of their emotions to one another. Yes, they had an odd bond where they could read each other's minds if their guards weren't up. Harry had discovered that when he was about five and read Selene's mind about cleaning the kitchen as if it were right out of a book. Maybe, at that school, they would learn about what was going on inside of them.

Reading on in another paper, were lists of supplies they would need. "Wands? Cauldrons? Is this a type of joke?" he asked in desperation.

"If it is, they put a lot of effort into pranking us," Selene murmured while turning a page. She was currently reading the history of Ravenclaw.

Harry turned back to the letter, adjusting his glasses that were held together by tape. It said on the bottom, under the Deputy Headmistresses signature, that they would be picked up the next few days at 9 o'clock sharp. That was Harry and Selene's birthday. They would turn 11 on that day, and who knew what was going to happen.

"Hey sis?"

"Hmm?" she questioned while looking up from the book.

"What do you feel?"

Selene paused for a second, closing her eyes as she did. "Confusion," she whispered softly while going back to her book. There was more to her feelings, but she didn't want to worry Harry. She could feel the anxiety just seeping out of him. "But who wouldn't be confused in our position?" she questioned with a forced smile that Harry fell for.

…x…

Minutes had turned into hours and then into days. The twins had almost forgotten about the letters from all the chores that Petunia had put them through. They had to scrub out the toilets, dust every inch of the house, and dodge Dudley and his gang when they had come over to play video games. That was a chore in itself. They kept chasing Harry around with canes that Vernon had and would try to corner Selene and tease her.

Currently, they were both doing dishes at the countertop while the rest of the family ate. Dudley was boasting about getting a C on a spelling test while his friends were laughing at the stupid jokes that Vernon was dishing out for them. Selene visibly rolled her eyes at her brother. Harry just smiled softly before handing her a clean dish. She dried it off and put it away.

"Mr. Dursley, why don't the twins eat with us?" asked one of Dudley's friends.

All activity regarding the Dursley's and Potters stopped. They exchanged glances and Vernon swallowed thickly. "They already ate. They have this…phobia about eating in front of people. Right?"

The Potter twins shared a look, but nodded in agreement. "It makes us jittery," offered Harry as he forced a smile. He was scared that if he said the wrong thing, that he would be whipped with that bloody belt like he did every other time he screwed up.

Vernon nodded in a yellow-toothed smile and Harry kept silent during the entire dinner. Selene had disappeared to go finish working on the backyard garden. So that left Harry to pick up the mess from the hogs at the table as the adults went into the front room to watch TV and Dudley said goodbye to friends. That was when Selene came in with dirt on her cheek. She had enlightened look in her eyes as Harry wiped the brown off her face. He had seen that look before in her eyes, and he smiled too. It was almost time. He looked at the clock 11:58. It was Saturday so the Dursley's stayed up very late on those nights. At least they would see the 'freaks' out before they left.

"Freaks!" screeched Petunia. Both twins cringed, but obediently follow the calls of their aunt. They stood side by side in front of the two adults of the house. Vernon had a nasty grin on his face, and Petunia stared at them lividly. Harry gulped, putting an arm around Selene. "The meat was overcooked today," she said while looking at the twin girl who stared down at her feet. "I could barely chew on it."

_When I say run, run,_ Harry said while using their link.

Selene gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry Aunt-"

She was caught off by the snapping of a belt in Petunia's hand. Both cringed at the sound, and shrunk back. "Take off your shirt and bend over. You," she pointed at Harry. She held out the belt to him. "Will be giving the punishment."

Both pairs of emerald eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What?" questioned the boy.

"You'll be giving the punishment," smiled Petunia. "Now take off your shirt," she spat at Selene.

The girl in question stood there frozen, staring at her brother and then at the belt in her aunt's hands. Her instincts told her to just stay still. "Did you not hear me, girl?" the horse-faced woman questioned while standing up. She cracked the belt, and the twins cringed again as if it was second nature. Petunia grabbed the collar of Selene's all too loose top and dragged her over to the couch where she was bent over Vernon's knee. Tears were evident in her eyes as she stared at the pattern on the couch.

Harry stared at the scene, at first, in pure shock. Then his anger boiled over and the lights flickered as he lunged his small form at his aunt. The impact sent them both crashing into the wall. He struggled under his aunt's grip, screaming for his sister to run. Selene tried to stand up, but Vernon grabbed her by the collar like a dog and started to drag her towards the pokers near the fireplace. She clawed at his arms and sausage fingers, crying out Harry's arms as he slammed her into the unlit fireplace and the man towered over her with a fireplace poker in hand.

"Run!" screamed Harry as he wiggled out of Petunia's grip and pounced on Vernon's back. He started beating at him while crawling onto his uncle's shoulders. Vernon spun around, screaming and trying to grab at his nephew. Petunia yelled for Dudley to help and he grabbed Harry around his waist and slammed him into the couch. He pinned him down, Petunia helped while Vernon lifted Selene up without an trouble as she struggled against him. The lights flickered violently, and some objects started to levitate in their own.

The Dursley's disregarded them as Vernon came over to the raven boy with the poker in hand. Selene sat there, frozen as he watched her uncle's retreated form and hear the cries of her brother as he pleaded for mercy. She stood up, running towards the door and distracting the biggest Dursley. He started to chase the girl until she opened the door. The clock stuck 12, and an even bigger man was in the doorway. He was so big, that Vernon backed away from the door.

"Hello," he said in a sweet voice. His smile turned to a frown when he saw the blood on Selene's forehead. He kneeled down, sticking out a hand. Selene cringed, backing up slightly. The half giant stuffed himself through the doorway and walked into the front room where the family stood frozen. "Wha' is this?" he questioned in a dark voice.

Vernon waved the poker threateningly, but the giant didn't even flinch. "I sai' wha' is this?" he asked in a louder tone.

Harry wiggled out of his caretaker's arms and walked over to his cowering sister who was standing behind the giant. He looked down at her and saw the book and two letters. She knew this was coming. He put an arm around her as he watched his stuttering uncle try and morph sentences with his puny brain. "It's…wouldn't you…those freaks are not going there!"

Both twin's eyes darkened and they looked at him in outrage. Harry was about to say something, but the giant beat him to it. "It is their birthright! They are magical. Harry a wizard an' Selene a witch. Jus' like their parents. Rest their souls."

"You knew?!" screamed Harry as he took a big step towards them. Petunia went to go swing at them, but the giant man grabbed her wrist.

"Don' ever touch them," he warned. "Or it will be the las' thing you regret."

"Of course we knew," Petunia said while appearing stronger than she was. "My perfect, magical sister getting all she wanted. Then she married that Potter and go herself blown up and we were stuck with your two freaks!" The twins flinched at the word, and tears were in their eyes.

"You said they died in a car crash," whispered Selene.

"A car crash?" questioned the man. "A car crash? James and Lilian Potter killed in a car crash. It's an outrage, a scandal!"

"They will no be going," hissed Vernon.

"Oh, an' a oaf of a muggle like yourself is goin' to stop us?" he asked. With a wave of the man's umbrella, all three were tied up on the couch. "You shoul' stay there for a few days," chuckled the giant. He looked over at the twins. "Come on ya lil' ones," he smiled. "Time to leave."

Harry looked over at Selene, who nodded eagerly. "He has a good feeling."

"I'm Hagrid, by the way," he smiled while walking over to the door. "Now come on. We only got a few days before ya get to go to school."

The twins followed the man out the door, seeing a car that Hagrid somehow fit into. As they buckled their seatbelts and Selene opened her book, the car drove itself. Hagrid chattered in the front seat about Hogwarts, and Harry listened eagerly, like the conversation. He wondered if it was a dream, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't. Glancing over at his sister, he smiled at the calm look in her eyes. It had been ages since he had seen that.

* * *

Review, and I shall write more….Please :]


	3. Part 2 Year 1

**I need a beta for this story so is anyone available???**

**Warnings: None**

**AN: The years will be split up into parts. But I will make the chapter a lot longer just so that you can enjoy it, and the updates will probably be every three weeks depending on my schedule. This is also part one, as you can see on the chapter thingy up there. The real chapter title is down there. Yup yup yup…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wand Makes the Wizard**

Harry stared at the old English pub that lay in front of him and the muggles just passed by without even a glance. Their eyes were more focused on Hagrid who was getting out of the car. His sister was standing next to him, clutching her book in her hands and also their letters. She gave him a reassuring smile before looking back up at the pub. It was a fascinating place, from what he could see. The way the brick aged, and also how the blank sign at the top suddenly had the words, The Leaky Cauldron, appear gold against the black stained wood.

"Well here we are," smiled Hagrid as he motioned for the twins to go in front of him. They nodded, walking towards the pub and Harry opening the door. He let Selene go through the threshold before he did. Hagrid brought up the rear, and the twins were met with the chatter of people at tables and the smell of cigars and liquor. A woman with long fingernails was smoking one of the cigars and Selene wrinkled in nose in distaste. How could someone pick up on such a bad habit?

"Hello Hagrid," said the bartender. "The usual?"

"Afraid not, Tom," smiled the giant. "On Hogwarts business. Also I'm takin' these two to get their supplies for school."

"Merlin's beard," said the bartender whose name was Tom from what the twin picked up. "It's Harry Potter."

The entire pub went silent, and the raven boy looked down at his sister in confusion. She shrugged, not really knowing what was going on herself. All she could really figure out was that Harry was known for something.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back," smiled one of the fellow bar mates. He shook Harry hand, and Harry did the same out of politeness. Only Selene noticed his slightly tense posture as more people went to go shake his hand. One of the women shook her hand as well, smiling. "I couldn't forget you, my dear. And I am sorry for your loss," she said with a frown before turning towards the stairs and hobbling up them.

Selene was beyond confused, and followed her brother and Hagrid.

They were currently in a conversation with a stuttering man. Harry listened to his words, some of it difficult to pick up. Hagrid explained that the man was Professor Quirrel, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Both raven haired beauties found it odd that the man wore a turban, but the fashion was odd in the wizarding world. There was bound to be more different things then what they were seeing as well.

"Will we be learning how to defend ourselves this year?" questioned Selene to the professor. She wanted to know what she was going to expect.

"In-Indeed Miss. P-Potter," he answered to her while putting his hands behind his back.

After saying their farewells, the Potters followed Hagrid into what he called, Diagon Alley. The twins couldn't keep their eyes staring at all the views in front of them. They tried to take everything in as they walked passed. Owls out in the streets being sold, racing brooms, witches and wizards shopping with their parents, and almost everything else that still seemed so alien to them. Harry's eyes caught the racing boom that was out front of a local shop while Selene was looking at a Potions shops where a few people in black exited out of and started down another alley. She was about to follow, but Hagrid stopped her with one of his big hands. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch.

"You don' want to go down there," he said softly while looking at the dark alley that seemed to have a fog within it. "Thas' Knockturn Alley. No place for a child."

"What's so bad about it?" Harry asked while Hagrid guided them towards Gringotts.

Hagrid didn't answer.

…x…

Ollivander's Wand Shop stood in front of them as their nerves started to get to them. They couldn't help their sweaty palms, or even the worried looks on their faces as Hagrid pushed them into the shop and told them that he was going to go finish some business.

Harry was the first to step into the dusty smelling shop. His eyes gazed up at all the small boxes that lined dark wooden shelves, and then to the empty front desk that had dead flowers laying in a vase next to it.

Hesitantly, he took a few steps towards the desk with Selene right behind him. He reached out and rang the bell on the desk, an old man appearing out of the corner with an elderly smirk on his face. "My, my," he mused while walking towards the desk. "If it isn't the infamous Mr. and Miss. Potter," he smiled while looking at the two. "It seems only days ago that your parents were in here buying their first wands."

"You knew our parents?" asked Harry.

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I know most of the wizards and witches that walk the streets, besides the ones that go to different countries of course," he smiled.

The twin nodded, looking around the shop.

"Well," Ollivander smiled while rubbing his hands together. "Let's start with the lady shall we?" he asked while looking down at Selene. She was half hiding behind her brother, but stepped to the side so that she could be in his full view. A measuring stick came out of nowhere and measured her hand before he said anything further. He nodded, muttering to himself while going back and looking through boxes. Selene glanced at Harry who just shrugged.

The elder man came back with five boxes of wands. The first three didn't react well with her at all. In fact, half of the walls exploded with just a wave of it. The sounds made the two wince back. How were they going to get used to all the magic? Were they even going to be able to do magic as well as the others?

The fourth wand was okay, but Ollivander just shook his head. "No. No, that will not do," he said as he plucked the wand out of Selene's hand. He then handed her another wand. "This may be a chancer though," he murmured quietly as she took the black wand that had an almost wavy design sticking out of the wood and trailing all the way to the tip. Her fingertips started to feel cold, and vibrations ran up her hand and into her entire body. "Your mother tried this one, didn't work though," said Ollivander with a soft voice. "It has a core of Dementor's bone and Veela hair. Made out of cherry wood from the Russian mountains."

Selene gave Harry a worried, yet awed look who was crouched behind a pillar just in case he'd get hit by another box like the last time.

"Give it a wave, dear," smiled the old wandmaker.

Nodding, she waved the wand and a silvery stream of light came out of it with soft voices singing in a language that made Harry almost want to sway to it.

The wandmaker clapped his hands in joy. "That is the reaction I was looking for!" he laughed. "The silver is from the Dementor's bone, and the song is from an old Veela language."

"And that means…?" questioned Selene.

"The wand claimed you as its owner," he grinned.

Selene smiled brightly, turning to Harry with a big grin. Her twin smiled sheepishly at her before pushing himself off the wall and taking her spot while she sat on the floor with her wand in her hand. She couldn't stop smiling, and the wand just felt so right in her hands.

Harry looked at the old man who smiled warmly at him. "Well Mr. Potter, let's get started shall we?"

Harry gulped. "Ok."

And they did get started, only Harry couldn't believe how embarrassing it would be. He felt bad too. Mr. Ollivander handed him wand after wand, and none of them would work for him. Vases exploded around, some shelves caught on fire, and people were now staring into the shop before Ollivander waved his own wand and the people looked as if they couldn't see into the shop.

Harry looked over at his twin, who looked stricken with fear after he shot a ball of light at her head. Her hair covered some of her face, and her mouth hung open. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

"It's…fine…" she struggled through the shock.

Turning back to Mr. Ollivander, Harry saw that he was gone. His eyebrows furrowed, and he slowly made his way towards the front desk so he could peer down one of the aisles where he saw a shadow dancing on the walls. His eyes gazed down the long aisle before he saw the white hair of the man as he emerged from the dark place. He was carrying a black box in his hand and returned with a smile. Only his eyes held something different. Almost like he knew something Harry didn't.

"Here Mr. Potter," he smiled while opening the box and handing him the wand. It was black, and had swirls carved into the wood. "The core is a phoenix feather."

Once Harry made contact with the wand, a heavenly glow engulfed the ceiling and all three stared in awe. "Curious," said the wandmaker. "Very curious."

"What's curious?" asked the boy timidly.

"I've sold many wands Mr. Potter," explained the man. "I remember every one of them. What is curious is that there is only wand other wand in this world that has the same core as yours. That wand is your wands' brother. And the brother gave you that scar," he pointed at the lightening bolt on his forehead.

"What does that mean for Harry?" inquired Selene with guard eyes. A feeling of anger, confusion, and dread washed over her like it did every so often in the past. She didn't know where she got it from, but sometimes it just happened. There was no event that even coincided with whatever she was feeling.

"If you're like your mother," he said, turning to her, "then you'll figure it out."

Customers walked in just as Selene was about to ask more. Feeling defeated, and not wanting to waste her breath, she followed her brother to the front desk and paid for their wands. Thanking the man, they exited the shop only to see Hagrid holding a white owl in a cage in one hand and a Russian blue kitten with eyes that matched the twins'. "I jus' though' tha' you'd wan' a pet of yer own," smiled the gamekeeper as he handed Harry the owl and Selene the cat.

The twins thanked them in unison as they strolled over to Madam Malkin's. Hagrid took the animals from the kids and told them that he would stop by the Leaky Cauldron and come back to get them once the animals were in their rightful place.

As the kids made their way into the shop, the noticed that there were many robes to choose from, but the ones they were looking for were the school robe that all of the kids were probably going to get. To their surprise though, there was only one occupant within the shop, a blond boy who was looking at himself in the mirror as if he were a sort of god.

"What are you going to name your owl?" asked Selene as they sat down near the blonde. They didn't notice him looking down at them in curiosity.

"Hedwig," laughed Harry.

"Hedwig?" she questioned with a small giggle. "That's an odd name for a bird Harry."

"What about you? What are you going to name your cat?"

"Vartan," she replied with an almost smug expression on her face.

The blonde boy glanced at them again, the sight of them almost making him want to jump out of his skin. He knew exactly who they were. Wait until his father heard about this.

"Who the hell names their cat, _Vartan_?"

"Me. It means rose."

"That cat has no similarity to a rose though."

"And your owl has no similarity to a head or a wig thank you very much."

Harry was about to say something when the shop keeper came in with a smile. "I'll be with you soon my dears," she said while taking a few more measurement to the blonde and then disappearing again.

"Vartan is a nice name," said the blonde boy.

Selene looked up at the boy, smiling. "See? I'm not the only one."

Harry made a small noise, but smiled at the boy in front of him. "Hello," he said softly. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The blonde boy smiled, or smirked, from what the twins deciphered, but they could see surprise in his eyes that he was trying to hide. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stepped down from the platform, extending his hand to Harry who shook it. He then took Selene's hand and kissed her knuckles. "So you must be going to Hogwarts, am I right? Although you seem a bit small…"

Both twins put on fake smiles. "Must be genetics or something," lied Selene very smoothly.

"Alright dear," said Madame Malkin when she came out with a set of robes. With a wave of her wand, Draco was back into a black two pieces dress suit. She gave him the robes and he handed her the galleons.

Draco turned to the twins. "Farwell Potters," he said while a blonde man came into the shop with a cane in hand. The twins shrunk back at the sight of his sneer at them. "Maybe we'll be in the same house," he said while joining the man, who had to be a father, and left the twins with shivers running down their spines.

"What do you feel?" asked Harry.

Selene shrugged. "Same as back at the house," she answered while stepping onto the platform.

…x…

At dinner, the twins sat quietly in their seats while eating some soup Tom had made for them. Hagrid kept glancing from one to another. "Ye lot seem a bit quiet," he observed.

Harry sighed, glancing at his sister who he knew would keep her mouth shut. "Hagrid…" he struggled. "Who gave me this?" he asked softly while gesturing to his scar. That was when the Potter twins were given a very rough, very un-detailed, tail about their soon to be arch rival, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. High school drama blows, and I've been into this House of Night Series. It's soo good. Read it. I love it!

Draco Malfoy: Give a review and Father will plant a smooch on your lovely lips….or neck…or ya know…


End file.
